The Knife and The Child
by Azniro-Yes Me
Summary: Little nine-year-old Harry finally cracks. Oneshot songfic Dark!Harry


**A/N: This oneshot contains torture, death, and small amounts of insanity, don't read if you don't like or can't handle these things.**

 **Summary: Little nine year old Harry finally cracks. Oneshot songfic Dark!Harry**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Monsters.**

 **Songfic**

 **Monsters- Sick Puppies.**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere inside this closet**_

 _ **Your whole life exists**_

 _ **An evil little secret**_

 _ **That keeps you so nervous**_

An 9 year old Harry Potter, or rather freak, as that was what everyone called him, was huddled up in his room, even if it was just the cupboard under the stairs it was **his.** And in his cupboard he kept a secret, one that the Dursleys, Harry's 'family', didn't want getting out. If it did it would _ruin_ them.

Slowly getting up, Harry peaked out the cupboard door to make sure his 'family' weren't near his cupboard, judging by the noise coming from the sitting room they weren't. Harry creeped out and to the front door, reaching up he was just about to grab the handle when a skinny hand grabbed his wrist. His aunt had caught him, Harry grew numb, he had been caught so very close to freedom, he knew of what was to come.

 _ **You're boarding up your windows**_

 _ **In fetal on the floor**_

He barely registered his aunt throwing him on the living room floor and yelling at Dudley to get out, he barely heard his Uncle yell at him that, 'freaks don't deserve freedom' before his Uncle hit him, hard, across the face. Harry's vision grew red, he stood up and when his Uncle tried to hit him down he sidestepped it.

 _ **But what you're keeping out is on the wrong side of the door**_

 _ **I know the reason you're running scared**_

 _ **I met the monster inside your head**_

He wanted to cause them pain, he wanted them to suffer how he had for the past 8 years, he-e-e wanted them DEAD. He spread his palms towards both his aunt and his uncle, twin jets of light serged out of each hand wrapping them both in chain. Another jet of light surged towards Dudley, who had come into the room when he heard his mother and father fall to the ground, wrapping him up like his mother and father.

 _ **You never know the feeling of being alive**_

 _ **It's not enough, it never stops coming**_

 _ **It's not enough, so take a breath, say good-bye**_

He grabbed a knife from the kitchen, bending down over Dudley he pressed the knife to Dudley's chest, he carved in the m-word, magic. Harry watched in fascination as the life source ran out, Dudley would soon be dead. He went over to his aunt and ripped off her nails, with magic, satisfied with her screams he stabbed her.

Harry slowly walked over to him uncle bloody knife in hand, by this time his uncle was shaking in fear and grief,

"I never knew how to be alive, _Uncle_ ," Harry sneered "say hi to death Uncle soon you will see him." At that Harry plunged the knife into his Uncle's chest.

 _ **Your skin is crawling on you**_

 _ **The shadows on the ground**_

 _ **And now the room is spinning**_

 _ **Oh god what was that sound**_

Harry screamed, he felt like there were people all around him,

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Harry fell to the ground hugging his knees rocking back and forth, his head down.

 _ **The fear is paralyzing**_

 _ **Trapped here inside yourself**_

 _ **Your will to live is dying, is dying**_

 _ **You're dying**_

He threw back his head and let out a blood-curtailing scream which had the neighbours running to their telephones and calling the police. Harry looked up to see the knife that was deep in his Uncle's chest, standing up he picked up the knife,

 _ **I know the reason you're running scared**_

 _ **I met the monster inside your head**_

 _ **You never know the feeling of being yourself**_

 _ **It's not enough, it never stops coming**_

 _ **It's not enough, so take a breath, say good-bye**_

He posed it above at his chest, and was about to plunge it deep into himself when the police barged through the door and yelled at him to stop, that he had so much to live for.

 _ **Say good-bye**_

 _ **You're dying now**_

 _ **Dying now**_

 _ **I know the reason you're running scared**_

 _ **I met the monster inside your head**_

The police kept yelling that the could help, Harry chuckled,

"You will never be able to help me."

 _ **You never know the feeling of being alive**_

 _ **It's not enough, it never stops coming**_

 _ **It's not enough, so take a breath, say good-bye**_

"Goodbye" Harry plunged to knife deep into his chest he felt someone catch him before his vision want black. Harry Potter was dead.


End file.
